


pride

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unacknowledged Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"all we do is think about the feelings that we hide, all we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign, sick and full of pride..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	pride

He wonders how long they would keep playing this game: the back and forth, the almost-but-not-quite, the cycles that begged to be broken. There's so much painful tension yet no one dares make a move, fearing that tempering the water might spark a tsunami. So he just waits for the signs he knows he won't pay attention to anyway, because he's okay with doing that. He's always going to drive by each one as fast as he can. That's okay.

It's really not, but he rationalizes that he's battling something no écriture could ever defeat, so the next best option is the silence. God damn, the silence. Full of empty promises and words too frightening to be allowed to become tangible. Sometimes Freed wonders if it's all some big fucking joke. He wonders if any of this is actually real; maybe he'll finally wake up from this hell and be able to move past this. 

He doesn't want to though, even if it's frustrating. Because he knows Laxus feels the same way. They're just both too obstinate, too prideful, too _vulnerable_ to give up. They're sick with dignity and honor but every thought is beginning to morph into a grotesque desperation with each stare and wild fantasy. 

Nothing changes.

They engage in light conversation, they laugh, they spend too much, somehow not enough, time together. Yet the silence still remains, background noise slowly fading away into the hollowness of their minds.

All they do is think about the feelings that they hide

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess lmao...I got emotional thinking about pining Fraxus who don't wanna admit they're into each other and just needed to write this. Except this is a lil bitter and angsty (like me) and I'm glad my first fan writing ever is this one, I think
> 
> EDIT: I have lots of regrets lmao I wish I did my sons better bc this is Pure Shit tm. one day I will try again but as of now


End file.
